1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snapping device, especially to a quick-disassemble snapping device that is used in a pneumatic, manual, or electric rivet gun and can be easily disassembled to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A rivet is a kind of fastener that can hold at least two working pieces together and includes a mandrel and a rivet body mounted on an end of the mandrel. A hole is drilled through each of the working pieces and the rivet body is mounted through the holes of the working pieces. A rivet gun holds and pulls the mandrel, causing the rivet body to deform and hold the working pieces between a flange of the rivet body and a deformed portion of the rivet body.
With reference to FIG. 6, a pneumatic rivet gun 60 comprises a handle 61, a pneumatic cylinder 62, a barrel 63, a trigger 64, and a conventional snapping device 65. The pneumatic cylinder 62 is mounted to a lower end of the handle 61. An air pressure piston 66 is mounted in the pneumatic cylinder 62. The barrel 63 is mounted to an upper end of the handle 61. A hydraulic piston 67 is mounted in the barrel 63 and is disposed at a middle of the barrel 63. The trigger 64 is mounted on the handle 61. The conventional snapping device 65 is mounted in a front end of the barrel 63. A chamber defined above the air pressure piston 66 and in the handle 61 is filled with hydraulic oil. A lower end of the pneumatic cylinder 62 is connected to a high pressure source, so as to input high pressure air into a chamber defined below the air pressure piston. Thus, when the mandrel of the rivet is held by the conventional snapping device 65 and the trigger 64 is pressed, the high pressure air is input into the chamber defined below the air pressure piston and pushes the air pressure piston to move upward. Accordingly, the hydraulic oil above the air pressure piston is pushed to flow into the barrel 63 and to push the hydraulic piston 37 and the conventional snapping device 65 in the barrel 63 to move toward a rear end of the barrel 63 to snap the mandrel of the rivet.
With further reference to FIG. 7, the conventional snapping device 65 includes a front sleeve 651, a rear sleeve 652, and a snapping assembly 653. The front sleeve 651 has an inner thread 6511 formed on an inner sidewall of the front sleeve 651 and disposed at a rear end of the front sleeve 651. The rear sleeve 652 has an outer thread 6521 formed on an outer sidewall of the rear sleeve 652 and disposed at a front end of the rear sleeve 652. The front end of the rear sleeve 652 protrudes into the rear end of the front sleeve 651 and the outer thread 6521 engages with the inner thread 6511. The snapping assembly 653 is mounted in the front sleeve 651 and the rear sleeve 652 and is capable of vise the mandrel, so as to pull the mandrel toward the rear end of the barrel 63 and to snap the mandrel. As the mandrel is snapped, metal scraps are produced. Therefore, a user of the rivet gun has to remove the conventional snapping device 65 from the barrel 63 occasionally and disassemble the front sleeve 651 and the rear sleeve 652, so as to clean up the metal scraps in the front sleeve 651 and the rear sleeve 652.
In order to avoid loosening, the front sleeve 651 and the rear sleeve 652 have to tightly engage with each other. Thus, when cleaning the conventional snapping device 65, a wrench is needed for disassembling and assembling the front sleeve 651 and the rear sleeve 652. However, since the wrench is not an essential tool for using the rivet gun, the user would be unable to clean the conventional snapping device 65 if the user does not have said wrench at hand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a quick-disassemble snapping device of a rivet gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.